Comfort items such as pillows, cushions, blankets, hooded body wraps and ponchos have been in popular use, particularly at outdoor sports events, for quite some time. Clearly, for attendees of outdoor events it is desirable to have at hand items which provide as high a degree of comfort as possible for a given situation. However, owing to the constraint of the capacity of the average individual traveling on foot to carry a volume of items on their person to and from a location at which an outdoor event is held, it is more often the case that not that event attendees find themselves with fewer items of comfort than desires. That is, most persons find themselves in want of one or more of the above-mentioned comfort items at any particular time.
The prior art in the area of convertible comfort articles includes several items which purport to provide items having varied utility. These include the items set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,839,000; 1,901,223; 2,408,662; 2462,269; 2,513,074; 2,870,464; 2,971,198; 3,522,612; 4,078,264; and Des. 338,586. However, none of the prior art devices provide a hooded body wrap which is readily converted into a cushioning device, the same device which may also be readily converted into a blanket. Further, none provide a cushion which may be converted into a body wrap or blanket at a cost which is effective for permitting widespread use of such item by persons of only modest income. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fabric garment which is capable of functioning as a blanket, hooded body wrap, and cushion or pillow wherein the item may be readily converted from one of these forms to another, conveniently and in a minimum amount of time.